Cosas que suceden en Tanabata
by Nihonko
Summary: Era Tanabata, una fecha que a ambos no les era del todo agradable. Aunque esto cambiaria no pudiendo vitar caer en sus redes. SANOMEG, One shot! lean! :D


**Cosas que suceden en Tanabata**

Lo de ellos no fue de primera, precisamente amor, no, esta no es una historia de esas, en la que desde la primera vez que se vieron se amaron y supieron que estarían juntos el resto de su vida, por el contrario, aparentaban odiarse. Tampoco es de esos casos de "los que pelean se aman", no tampoco, peleaban si, amarse... definitivamente no, o por lo menos no en el principio de esta historia.

Por mas que se pelearan y discutieran por cualquier cosa, intercambiaran malas palabras y apodos indeseables, ambos sentían por el otro una atracción, bien escondida dentro de ellos pero existente al fin. Aunque nunca (pero nunca) lo admitirían abiertamente, bueno... nunca hasta mucho después. Ninguno de los dos podía negar el atractivo del otro que se detectaba a lo lejos. Ambos eran solitarios, tozudos, orgullosos, molestosos y criticones, también poseían ese aire de picardía que a ambos los caracterizaba. Aunque nunca lo admitirían abiertamente.

Su relación nunca fue fácil no por eso, el día en que el destino al fin los juntaría se ausentaría en llegar, tarde o temprano, se juntarían, sus amigos lo sabían bien.

Era Tanabata, el amor se encontraba espeso en el aire. A Megumi no le paresia algo precisamente agradable y para Sanosuke era algo tedioso. Ambos no le dieron ninguna importancia, era un día cualquiera. Ambos solían frecuentarse, Sanosuke solía hacer pequeños y esporádicos trabajos que requerían de fuerza física y su mano derecha no siempre podía soportar toda la carga. Megumi gratuitamente lo atendía (ya que si no lo hacia ella nadie lo haría y su mano se destruiría, lo hacia mas por profesión que por otra cosa) y si estaban peleando o nombrándose de alguna manera chistosa, tenían conversaciones semi-agradables y podían hasta reírse de ellos mismos y de otras cosas.

A Sanosuke le gustaba su elegancia que tenia un toque coqueto y provocador, su pelo largo y fino, sus labios rojos, sus mejillas levemente ruborizadas por el colorete, la profesionalidad con la que realizaba su trabajo y lo decidida que era como mujer, para que decir de su figura y su belleza general, si le gustaba, pero nada le urgía.

Megumi por su parte, le gustaba la sonrisa despreocupada y levemente sexy de Sanosuke, su pelo desordenado, aunque ella lo molestase sobre eso (por eso mismo nunca lo admitiría), su altura y postura varonil, la buena disposición que tenia para ayudar y postergarse a si mismo si alguna persona necesitase su ayuda, para que decir de sus músculos marcados en el abdomen y esa camisa que los insinuaba. Sin embargo no tenia ninguna intención de tener algo con el.

Salieron con sus amigos, pero poco a poco Tsubame y Yahiko, Kenshin y Kaoru se separaron del grupo y se fueron cada pareja por su lado, quedando obligatoriamente ellos dos solos.

- Te invito a comer- le dice Sanosuke, de una manera todo menos romántica.

- ¿Tú invitarme a comer?- le responde Megumi, con algo de asombro.

- Sí, hoy tengo dinero quiere o no- le dice algo fastidiado.

- Bueno.

El lugar al que fueron no era el mas elegante y costoso del mundo pero era limpio y decente bonito, en fin.

- Dos órdenes de Gyunnabe para la pareja- dice la joven que los atendió.

- ¡NO SOMOS PAREJA!- gritan al unísono, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo. Las mejillas de ambos estaban sonrojadas, pero mas por molestia que por vergüenza.

Posterior a eso esperaron a que les trajeran su orden. En poco tiempo disfrutaban un rico Gyunnabe.

- ¿Y no tienes novio acaso?- pregunta Sanosuke.

- Sabes que no, tenerlo no esta dentro de mis prioridades, si quisiera lo tendría –sonrió convencida de que así era- y tú ¿tienes novia?

- Yo ¡si!- dice tranquilamente, apropósito para ver la reacción de Megumi.

Megumi por unos segundos lo miro fijo y dejó de comer, luego para que no se notara su sorpresa, siguió como si nada. Esto fue casi imperceptible para Sanosuke.

- y ¿por qué no estas con ella?- intentando aparentar que ese tema le era absolutamente indiferente.

- Tuvo que viajar a su ciudad natal- aveces era bueno para inventar historias y hacerlas sonar convincentes.

- Pobre de ella que tiene y que tendrá que soportarte

- ¡ja!- Sano sonrió para si, había logrado su cometido, sabia que no le era indiferente para Megumi.

Terminando de comer, Sanosuke pagó la cuenta y salieron del restaurant, ya era tarde, el número de personas en las calles había disminuido.

- ¿Quieres un dulce?

Sanosuke sonrió alegre, asintiendo como un niño.

A ambos les gustaba lo salado, pero las cosas dulces de vez en cuando les parecían deliciosas, este era un momento de aquellos. Cruzaban por el puente, el número de personas que había en la calle había disminuido aún mas (ya era bastante tarde).

Megumi subió a la solera que había y se detuvo un momento mirando hacia el río. Se le había ocurrido un plan.

- Este lugar me trae hermosos recuerdos- dice Megumi emocionada, intentando sonar lo mas convincente posible- es aquí donde un antiguo novio me pidió ser su prometida- sus ojos parecían brillar mas de lo normal. Sanosuke la miraba con atención- era tan romántico, las luciérnagas volando, la noche, la luna llena estaba reflejada en el río, eligió el lugar y el momento perfectos- continuo diciendo Megumi.

- Y ¿qué paso?

- Tuvo que irse a Hiroshima, el también era doctor y se fue a trabajar con su padre, que también lo era, sabíamos que con la distancia no funcionaríamos, es una lastima, me pidió que me fuera con el pero no estaba dispuesta a cerrar la clínica.

- Aaahh

Megumi lo logró, notó la incomodidad que sentía Sanosuke, por más que intentara disimularla. Se volteo hacia Sanosuke, al ser la solera más alta que el piso, ambos se encontraban casi a la misma altura, aunque Sanosuke por centímetros seguía siendo más alto.

La agradable frescura de la noche, la luna llena, grande, redonda y luminosa, estaba hermosa. La luz favorecía el atractivo de ambos. Sanosuke miraba fijamente a Megumi como si estuviera concentrado. Megumi no se sentía precisamente normal, nunca la había mirado así, como si buscara sus detalles observándola fijamente.

- Era mentira lo de mi novia- le dice el castaño con una leve muy leve sonrisa, casi imperceptible.

- Nunca tuve tal novio- le responde Megumi, algo aliviada en su interior.

Sanosuke se acercó sutilmente a ella, un 90%, quedando a pocos centímetros de su boca, dejando que ella se acercara el 10% restante. Para asombro aquel beso, fue tranquilo y delicioso, sencillamente delicioso, se prolongo por unos minutos, con calma, querían disfrutar la boca del otro, conocerla, juguetear con ella, nada los apuraba. Al separarse los brazos de Megumi rodeaban el cuello el cuello del más joven, mientras este rodeaba la cintura de la chica. Ambos sonrieron.

- Pobre tendrás que soportarme

- Podría aun así acostumbrarme- le dijo Megumi algo divertida y coqueta.

Y volvieron a besarse. Caminando a la casa de Megumi ambos sin necesidad de decirlo sabían que habían comenzado algo. En el camino se dieron un par de besos locos por lo que se demoraron un poco en llegar.

- Nos vemos - dice Megumi en la puerta de su casa con esa sonrisa suya, coqueta, elegante y algo altanera.

- ¡¿Qué? No me invitaras a pasar

- No- le responde segura.

Sanosuke realmente quería entrar. No debería haber problema si Megumi vivía sola y no atendía la clínica.

- ¡Oh! Mi brazo me duele- se queja fingiendo muy notoriamente dolor.

Megumi segura de su respuesta sonrió divertida. Sanosuke se rindió y no siguió insistiendo

- Buenas noches- y le da un pequeñísimo beso en la mejilla y entró a la casa.

Al día siguiente en el Dojo Kamiya los habían invitado a almorzar, Sanosuke y Megumi se saludaron como si nada, aunque durante toda la visita intercambiaron sonrisas cómplices y cuando nadie los veía por u corto momento el castaño posó su mano sobre la de Megumi. Era una especie de (divertido) juego para los dos. Sin saberlo ambos eran justo lo que necesitaban, a la larga y a su manera podrían entenderse bastante bien.

Un año y medio mas tarde Sanosuke se mudaría a la casa de Megumi. Nadie dijo que la convivencia seria fácil.

**Fin**

**Es mi primer fanfic de la pareja :D, hace mucho que queria escribir sobre ella, hasta que llego la inspiracion y lo hice, me gusta mucho. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**


End file.
